overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
CZ2I28 Delta
CZ2128 Delta (シズ・デルタ / CZ2128・Δ) is an automaton battle maid and member of the "Pleiades Six Stars," the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is the creation of Garnet. Appearance CZ Delta is a short girl with red-gold straight long hair. She wears an eyepatch over her left eye, while her right eye has an emerald color and target-mark on the pupil. Her face is very delicate, it looks as if it was artificially crafted by hand. She wears accessories with military camouflage patterns. While her face is beautiful, she does not show her emotions and talks in a flat tone. Her attire is similar to that of Narberal and Yuri. However, the biggest difference between her attire and theirs are her urban camouflage accessories and the cute sticker attached to a corner of her skirt with ‘1 yen’ written on it. The other significant difference would be the white gun she often has holstered on her waist like how one would wear a sword. Personality CZ2128 Delta appears emotionless and has a silent nature. Her Karma is relatively high, which makes her, along with Yuri Alpha, one of the two "safe" Pleiades to humans. Though she usually ignores conversations from humans, sometimes there is a possibility to communicate with her. She hates cannibalism and likes cute things, such as Eclair Ecleir Eicler. She would often hug things she finds cute until someone of authority would tell her to let go. She would pastes a one yen stickers on the things that she likes. Background CZ2128 Delta was created as one of the battle maids, the Pleiades. They served as a last line of defense against intruders. However, because she is unlikely able to stand against enemy players who managed to come this far, her only real purpose was to distract the invaders until the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown are able to fully prepare for their final stand in the throne room. CZ2128 Delta's creator was one of the Supreme Beings, other than Tabula Smaragdina, responsible for the design of Treasury's security systems. Thus, her character settings are set to be familiar with Nazarick’s mechanism unlocking methods. CZ’s knowledge of those mechanisms had been part of the backstory her creator had made for her. Chronology The Undead King Arc Shizu along with her sisters are ordered by Momonga to guard the entrance of the 9th Floor. She and the other Pleiades are on standby and waiting.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Shizu silently greeted Ainz upon his return to Nazarick in the Treasury with Albedo and Yuri Alpha. Together, they made their way through the Treasury's defenses with ease due to their undead and artificial statuses. Entering the inner Treasury the group encounter Tabula Smaragdina. Sensing something amiss, Albedo realized the one standing before them was a fake and ordered for the impostor's destruction. Both Shizu and Yuri were hesitant to attack the form of the Supreme Being. The situation was defused when Ainz ordered Pandora's Actor to reveal himself. After Ainz had retrieved the World Items and bequeathing Pandora's Actor with a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, she assisted Pandora's Actor in moving treasure to the Throne Room.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Shizu and her sisters Yuri and Entoma were sent by Ainz to help Narberal Gamma in her work as an adventurer. The Two Leaders Arc Shizu appeared in Nazarick canteen holding Eclair like a plush doll. Because she is the most popular of the Pleiades among the Homunculus Maids, the maids soon started to invite her to eat with them. Ignoring the maids, she looked around the canteen looking for someone. Shizu sees Lupusregina and says that she finally found the person she was looking for. She says that Lupusregina should stop using invisibility so much, but her sister replies that it's a habit.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick The Dark Hero's Story Arc Shizu was selected to help Yuri as the host of the auction made by the Floor Guardians. She helped Yuri by collecting the requests made by the guardians. She let out a single “uwah” after reading one of the inappropriate requests. The Maid Tea Party Arc Shizu Delta participated in the monthly Pleiades report and tea party along with her sisters. When Narberal reported her work with Ainz, she and her sisters got jealous of her due to her closeness to Ainz and she said that Narberal was being cocky. She reported her work with Yuri as they held the 1st Great Tomb of Nazarick Love Love Ainz-sama Guardians' Special Grand Auction and said it was a terrible name. Shizu got angry because Entoma accidentally spilled blood in her drink. She decided to make Entoma drink it as a punishment. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Shizu Delta participated in Demiurge's Plan to make Momon a lasting hero in the Re-Estize Kingdom. She played the part along with the other battle maids to act as Jaldabaoth's underlings with her face disguised with a mask. She partnered with Yuri Alpha. They fought against Evileye and continued to do so until Jaldabaoth ordered a retreat.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Shizu along with her fellow Pleiades encountered Green Leaf on the surface of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. They were sent to see if the Nazarick Old Guarders were able to capture enemies trying to escape from the tomb. To her and the other Pleiades surprise, Green Leaf decided to stay and fight. She and her sisters tried to cheer for the Green Leaf workers but they were easily slaughtered by the Nazarick Old Guarders.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb The Pleiades Day Arc While invisible Shizu was hugging one of Aura's Spear Needles, much to its dismay, on the 6th Floor. Aura brought this attention to Yuri Alpha when the latter was looking for Shizu. When Yuri attempted to extract her sister from the magical beast, Shizu refused to let go. It was only until Yuri told her that she was under orders from Ainz did she relent, allowing the Spear Needle to escape. Shizu explained since Eclair has been avoiding her, she came to the 6th Floor because it was full of cute animals which she could cuddle. To brighten her sister's mood, Yuri promised to tell Ainz who perhaps might give her a pet of her own. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Shizu was mentioned by Ainz that he tested his Control Amnesia skill on her. Fortunately, no problems were found with her after the test.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of The Land of Dwarves The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Trivia * In the Web Novel, CZ2128 Delta was created by Tabula Smaragdina. * She likes to hug the struggling Eclair like a doll. * Her class "Gunner" was added to YGGDRASIL after the "Valkyrie's Downfall" update. * Her favorite food is a drink with extremely high calories. It tastes like strawberries, chocolate, and banana. Interestingly, she shared a chocolate drink with Neia Baraja. * She is the most popular of the Pleiades among the Homunculus Maids. The Homunculus Maids even fight among themselves to sit next to her and some of them even want a hug pillow of her. * She is called just CZ by Yuri Alpha (pronounced as Shizu) in the second Drama CD. Narberal also called her CZ in the trailer of second Drama CD. Thus, it is likely that her other sisters will call her CZ as well. * It can be presumed that CZ2128 Delta was not created by Garnet until or after YGGDRASIL is updated with "Valkyrie's Downfall" patch. Quotes * (To Aura and Yuri): "...Ainz-sama is the nicest of all the Supreme Beings because he stayed behind." * (To Yuri about Neuronist Painkill): "...Neuronist is androgynous and thus has no gender, but why does it call itself 'onee-chan'?" * (To Neia): "...Chocolate-flavored. Calories are a little high...around 2000, But don’t worry. Eating good food and getting fat is a long-cherished ambition for women, according to a certain great person." * (To Neia about Ultimate Shooting Star Super): "He lent you an excellent runecrafted weapon. You should spread the word of Ainz-sama's greatness." * (To Neia): "It is a shame, but also true. Well, I know you must be shocked. I understand very well. Still, that is where you stand now. However, if you work for Ainz-sama, someday you will be able to call him Ainz-sama too. Devote yourself to it." * (To Neia): "...Neia. It is a predecessor's duty to teach those who come after them." * (To Neia): "...Don't mention it. One must show kindness to those who know of Ainz-sama's greatness." * (To Neia): "This I swear in the name of the Supreme One, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama...However, if Neia dies and is resurrected, that still counts as keeping my word, right?" * (To Neia): "...If you knew how strong the henchman demon was, you and the others might have been afraid and not carried out the operation. But for the sake of Ainz-sama's victory...we must win this battle. That was why I lied." * (To Neia): "...Good girl. If you were cuter, I'd put a sticker on you. Maybe a furry sticker." * (To Neia): "...Neia. I like you. Now that I've gotten used to it, your face is quite cute." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Constructs Category:Automatons Category:Maids Category:Assassins Category:Snipers Category:Pleiades Category:Nazarick